Skylox
by SimplyleeZ
Summary: The Survival/Hunger Games in minecraft. New friends will be made, old ones will get jealous and love will happen and that's a guarantee.


Deadlox's POV

I looked around the circle the destined my fate. Just three words, The Hunger Games! I looked all around the circle at the different people but someone specifically caught my eye. He wore a grey and black long sleeved top with trousers to match but what caught my attention was his beautiful brown curly hair and tanned skin. What intrigued me the most about him was his pitch black sunglasses preventing me from seeing his eyes. I was to intrigued that I didn't hear the announcer starting the countdown until it came down to five seconds.

4

3

2

1

GO!

I ran at the speed of light towards the centre to grab whatever loot I could, I managed to get a wood sword, some raw fish and a golden apple. I was grateful for at least a weapon but I still couldn't get him out of my head. Why? Did I…? No but I could… I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of foot steps behind me. SHIT! It's too early to go. I was in a forest, lost, with someone on my back. I turned around and came face to face with…

…A tree. I sighed thinking they went away when suddenly I caught a glimpse of chain armour only to turn around and have him standing in front of me with a chain helmet on and a stone sword out. I felt as though his eyes were burning into my soul even though I could not see them, I stood there a stared back until I realised what I was doing and that this was the Hunger Games and took a slow, small step back. As I did so he moved back as well only to create a team stance and for me to return it.

I was the first to speak saying "uh hi there", he nervously murmured back "h…h…hi". I asked him what his name was and he said nothing and just walked away I shouted after him "HEY! Whats your name dude... mines Deadlox". He stopped for a minute but stayed silent, and after a couple of seconds he said "Um…mine's Sky" slowly turning in the process.

We swapped some items and headed our opposite ways. I was planning on keeping this truce as I always do unless it comes to the end battle, which I doubt I'll make it too, where I do break them but this one felt special, I don't know why but it was. I looked at the golden sword he gave me I remember he said in chat 'A budder sword guard it with your life' ha I get it the gold looks like butter. This one message told me he must like gold or budder as he calls it which is strange as it runs out fast on tools and weapons but everyone's different and I think it's cool.

I continue out of the forest and loot another chest, awesome I got a leather chest plate and chain boots and a diamond, yes! Just a stick and another diamond then I can create a diamond sword.

As I keep going through the Hunger Games people are going slowly one by one and lightning was starting to appear, revealing the area of other survivalists. I knew he was still alive or the spectators would have told us otherwise, good as well I couldn't stand thinking of him dying taking his last breath and going out of this world only to painfully respawn, well it would be better as the Hunger Games respawn was easier, quicker and overall less painful but still it made me feel slightly sick but on the other hand I didn't want both of us to make it to the end, to have him kill me or the other way round, I just… I couldn't kill him yet I've only known him for a few hours and he still felt special to me. Maybe I um *cough, cough* sort of liked him, in that kind of way although I would never admit it aloud.

As I walked up a mountain with my hunger slowly decreasing without me noticing so as I approached the peak I came across another figure that drew out there 'budder' sword and swung at me taking a good two hearts with it. I jumped back in surprise and pain until I got a good look at who had just swung at me. I looked at them with a tired, hurt face while they looked back with a shocked pained face with a hint of worry then I realised it was Sky "I...I'm so sorry I didn't know…I mean I…" he stuttered out but I interrupted him half way as I knew what he meant "It's ok dude I didn't know it was you either" I said with added forgiveness in my voice. "I'm really sorry" he said looking down at his feet only for me to grab him chin with two fingers, slightly shaking and bring his head back up so I could look into the deep darkness of his sunglasses "I told you its ok, I'll eat so I can regen back up ok?" I reply flashing a quick smile and I put my hand back down by my side.

We stood there facing one another for a brief moment until an arrow flew past our faces just catching the side leaving a large but not deep cut on both of our faces and planted itself into the tree near to us, Sky let out a yelp of terror as I looked around to see who had shot at us. The figure immediately ran down the other side of the mountain; however I caught a glimpse of a grey suit type outfit and thought to myself, who the hell could have shot at us and were wearing that outfit? I turned back to Sky to find him gone I shouted "SKY, where are you SKY" with no reply. I immediately got worried for my new friend.

I ran down the side of the mountain as fast as I could almost falling over my own feet at points and taking a few hearts of fall damage but he was all I cared about at the minuet. I ran down only to be greeted by Sky leaning against a tree with some blood on his hand. I gasped as I reached for his hand that was clutched around his side "w…what happened?" I question. "I…ah… the arrow" was all he managed to say and I grab his hand away from his side and see the head and part of a stick attached, stuck into his side "ah…wait another one was shot?" I question slightly shocked that I didn't realise another arrow had been shot but all that mattered now was that I got it out of him and he stayed alive. "Ok were going to have to uh… get it out, sorry" I say slightly apologetic as I knew it would hurt "ok…ah go for it" he says slightly hurrying me, I didn't want to hurt him but I knew I had to help him. "Grab my hand and squeeze it when it hurts" which I knew it would so I reach down to his un-bloodied hand and he took it quickly and said "Just get it over with…please" he practically begged me. I slowly wrap my hand around the snapped stick and pull it out earning a loud yell from Sky, good job it wasn't in that deep otherwise it would have been worse. It's out but I'm still worried, I gave him some apples so he could heal and ate some myself.

We finished up, all healed sticking together this time I didn't want him to get hurt anymore… until the end. I was still very curious who could have shot us and run away so quickly that they could be fully seen maybe that was their plan they didn't want to be seen but why? "Um… Sky who could that have been?" I question I could have possibly known if I properly looked around at the start but no I got distracted, as per usual. "Uh… I'm not sure." He replied almost as curious as I was but we continued through the night.

As the night goes on we cross from one side of the arena to the other not seeing anyone. "Soon the chests will refill" Sky says breaking the comfortable silence "yeah, hope to get some good loot, maybe a new sword" I reply sending it back to silence.

Time passes and we come across the famous xRpmx13 (the incredibly good looking gamer) and are forced to kill him, I knew him and were teamed up but Ant was nowhere in sight, so it was 2V1 at least I hoped. He snuck around us from the top of the trees and jumped onto Sky's back forcing his iron sword straight into his back just below his rib cage. I immediately ran forward shoving Ryan off with my stone sword causing him to take some damage. I slashed my sword at him again as he pulled his out of Sky causing our swords to clash and creating the occasional cut. We were both pretty good swords men but soon my sword was going to run out and I would be dead in no time. We were so busy I didn't hear or see Sky rise from his feet until he hit Ryan straight into his back causing him to turn around and for me to do the same also causing my sword to smash into thousands of pieces. Ryan's sword slashed right to my arm as Sky swung his budder sword a final time causing him to die and us to fall to the ground through pain and lack of energy.

"S…sorry" I say between gasps not sure what for though "f…for what saving me" he replies flashing a small, weak smile and adding a quite laugh afterwards. "Well I didn't come soon enough. I… I should have kept lookout you were already injured but I…" I said while lowering my head to look and my feet, even if I was sitting down. "Here you need this more than I do" I say reaching into my inventory and pulling out a golden apple or a budder apple as he would have called it but he just stared at it for a good two minutes, what we only just realised the announcer was counting down till death match as there was only 4 of us left. "N…no" he simply stated not giving any bit of an explanation "yes, you need it to regen in time for death match" I say justifying how he needed to live but not why. "You need it more than I do… save it for death match as you'll heal faster so you have a better chance of winning" he explains "no" I clearly state like he did before but not leaving it too long before I spoke up again "I need you" I say "in death match" I quickly add trying not to sound too weird. "Team?" I ask holding out for his hand "team" he replies confidently putting his hand on mine. I slowly let go and replace it with the budder apple to which he gives a glance to, then to me and back the he eats it and lets his hearts regen as he grabs my hand again "thanks" he says giving me a smile full of warmth and it made me feel much happier but that was soon over as we were all teleported to the centre of the map.

We were all spread out around the different starting podiums. I glanced round last minuet getting a look at who the others were obviously me, Sky but also Antvenom that was nowhere to be seen earlier good job as well but also another that I realised from before, remember that grey suit he stood directly in front of me the one and only HuskyMudkipz.

Before I had time to think we were fighting against each other, well recovering from the slight dizziness of teleportation but the next thing I knew was that sky dropped to the ground one hand on his head and one supporting him up, just. That's when it started Ant took advantage of Sky's weakness well that would have been but I ran as fast as I could in front clashing my sword with Ants. I fight him back with all my might but I know I can't keep this up he's a Hunger Games professional I might as well give up but no I can't I'll do this for my dead army and for Sky. I fight my hardest moving Ant back little by little until husky comes up from behind Ant and swings his iron sword at him delivering the final blow. Now left with 3.

I just stand and stare at him for a moment "uh… thanks" I manage to say. Why did he help me? Why didn't he go for Sky? Why wasn't he killing us now? "No problem Ty" he replies innocently while placing a hand on my shoulder. I could tell by the look in his eyes he wanted something, to win the Hunger Games? Then the thoughts came back grey suit it was him he was the one that shot Sky "it was you" I say breaking the silence "what?" he replies I don't know if he just didn't hear me but he probably had no idea what I was going on about "you were the one shooting the arrows at us, then ran for it" I explained. He looks at me confused for a bit but then understands "ah, yeah that was me you know got to play the hunger games" I knew we had to play the hunger games but why run off after, why so secretively?

I wanted to help sky off the floor and give him some items but if I turn around the Mudkip could go in for the kill on both of us and win the hunger games. I decide to help Sky if it's the last thing I do, I go over and hand him some food, and he eats it but is still not strong enough. "Why do you care about him so much?" I was taken by this question from the Mudkip, why did I care about him? "He's my team mate" I half lied it was technically true but that wasn't the only reason I have grown to actually care about him over the hours of the games "we made a truce at the start, to only kill each other at death match" I continued.

"That's not _just_ it, is it?" he said moving slightly closer towards me "I can see the way you look at him, the way you looked at him on that mountain" his voice was getting louder and louder now "why him? You've only known him for a few hours now and you have _those_ sort of feelings for him" I didn't know what to make of it, yes I may have some sort of feelings for him but was it _them_ sort of feelings, I don't even know myself. "No I don't…I mean…I…" I tried to speak out, to argue against him but the problem was maybe he was right "don't you dare try and deny it. I saw that look you gave him, everyone did and they could all see it… they can all see how you feel about him Ty!" he almost shouts my name "Ty… you like him don't you" he says calming down "…and you know what way I'm on about" he adds his voice getting louder again "I… uh…" I physically can't bring myself to speak. "I knew it" he says moving forward yet again "why Ty? Why him? You don't even know him" he said looking me directly in the eye making me feel a little uneasy.

"Why do you care?" I finally manage to speak, I didn't sound aggressive just curious to why he actually cared. "I…um…" he stutters out while he lowers his head to look at his feet "I like you Ty..." he says very quietly, I just manage to hear him "…as in more than a friend… I have done for a while now but I just haven't had the courage to say it to your face" he admits as he lifts his head up again to look at me "I didn't know how you would feel about it, would you like me back? Would I lose a good friend? Would you hate me? I asked myself all these questions everyday" I just stood there shocked did he just really say that? Does he really like me? But I don't… "Husky I didn't… I didn't know" I whisper "I'm sorry" was all I say I still never gave a full answer so he still didn't know how I felt for him or for sky. His eyes started watering as he said "I love you… I LOVE YOU TY!" he backed away up against a chest in the centre as I start to tear up my best friend loves me but I don't love him back.

The sudden realisation hit me Sky was still injured, I turned around to face Sky he was attempting to get up but I rushed over to him and helped him up till I was directly in front of him staring into those deep dark sunglasses and I could tell Husky was jealous again but he was my best friend nothing more nothing less. I just stared at Sky in more of a loving way than before until I felt cold hard metal against my neck. Sky looked more worried and I did simply because of his expression, suddenly Sky let out a roaring shout as he plunged his budder sword past my arm and side straight into husky's lower hip, screaming in pain husky jolted back and dropped his sword onto the cold hard ground.

I simply dropped to the ground in shock from what had just happened and I saw Sky slightly panic. He rushed towards my side practically skidding across the floor to me "are you ok?" he asked as he placed his hand around my shoulder "yeah" I whisper weakly as Husky shouts "TY I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND AND MINE ALONE, I LOVE YOU TY NOT JUST AS A FRIEND I LOVE YOU, BUT NOW YOU LOVE THIS STRANGER MORE THAN ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS." I could tell he was furious, he sounded selfish and mean but I knew where he was coming from.

I immediately got up from the ground and from under Sky's arm and slowly walked towards the Mudkip with a straight face and tear tracks on my face. "I'm sorry husky I didn't know you loved me, I thought you were just a friend" I say slowly letting a small tear go, I knew it would hurt him it always does when those words are spoken but it had to be done I couldn't live a lie. As I see a tear form in his eye I say "I've found sky now and there's something about him that makes him unique and kind of cute" I glance towards Sky, he and I blush ever so slightly. Sky rises to his feet and walks towards me and I meet him half way, he pulls his dark black sunglasses off revealing bright hazel eyes staring straight into my deep red ones.

I feel his hand against mine and he moves it to interlock with mine, a smile forming on his face "really?" he questions me "really!" I confirm "I… I love you Sky" slightly quieter than before. I could see a tear in the corner of his eye; his eyes were filled with so many emotions happiness, joyfulness, worry, determination but most of all love. The next thing I knew I was pulled into a hug, Sky wrapped his arms around my waist as I put mine round his neck pulling him closer.

As we pulled out of the hug that seemed to last forever I saw Sky's eyes widen in fear then I remembered the Mudkip was standing behind me. I spin around as fast as I can to see Husky standing there with a redstone torch in one hand and a stack of TNT in the other and a wicked smile on his face to complete the look. "Fine if you want it this way have it this way" he states while placing down some TNT right next to each other "Husky, don't do dis… plz" I beg him not to "but Ty if I can't have you then no one will… ha and no one will win the Hunger Games" I didn't care about the Hunger Games anymore I cared about Sky and that was it.

Husky placed down the redstone torch that set all the TNT alight, it was only a matter of time now. Sky quickly grabbed my hand, pulled me as far away as we could go without leaving the centre and being struck by lightning as that wouldn't half hurt. We crouched down against the wall and hugged each other hoping to prevent the other from dying. Nothingness that's all it was then a loud bang it was the explosion. I felt the force of the blow, then fire and nothing.

All that appeared on the board in the lobby was…

HuskyMudkipz was blown up by HuskyMudkipz

Deadlox was blown up by HuskyMudkipz

SkythekidRS was blown up by HuskyMudkipz

Everything was silent until the announcer spoke up "We have two winners by default… Deadlox and SkythekidRS" the crowd roared behind us as we turned away from the screen to see about a hundred of people fans, others waiting to play the games and fellow YouTubers. I look around my gaze fixes on someone in particular, Antvenom, just the way he was acting, he was practically wrapped in the Capitan's arms they had very loving smiles on their faces you could see their love from a mile away. He had not one care in the world with his 'Sparklez' even though he had just lost the Hunger Games but he didn't care. Ant turned away from his partner to look at me, he gave a quick smile and a thumbs up, I just simply smiled in response and turned my attention to Sky and the announcer.

"So we have joint winners again another round of applause for Deadlox and SkythekidRS" the crowd roared once again sending shivers up my spin and that wasn't the only reason. Someone else also caught my attention for a totally different reason, the Mudkip he was standing alone in the corner of the lobby, his eyes were red and he looked tired, he must have been crying after respawn I feel kind of bad for him but he knows how I feel now both of them do.

I move from the front of the lobby through all the fans to the doors and I leave but I'm quickly followed by Sky. "Hey" I mumble "you alright?" he asks slightly more cheery than before, well who wouldn't be. "Yeah I'm fine just…" I couldn't finish as I didn't really know myself "…just…" he insisted adding hand gestures to speed me up. "I just… I really like you" I say getting slightly hotter "I know I have only known you for a few hours but I… I don't even… I can't…" I was stopped by a pair of lips crashing against my own. I was shocked but I finally registered what was going on, he was kissing me! HE WAS KISSING ME! I kissed back with all my might and I could feel him smiling into the kiss.

I felt as my life was complete, nothing else matters to me now but him. Fans were flooding out the doors, many photos were taken, screams of horror and of fan girls but I didn't care. No fucks were given from me or Sky all that mattered was us. Now. Here. KISSING. Best Hunger Games EVER!


End file.
